Jallen
Jallen, the urban legend, the Onryō assassin, is one of the enemies of Bianca Airesus during her conquest to end Black Shadow’s Human and Drug Trafficking Rings in both China and Russia. Jallen’s main objective was to get rid of political figures and VIPs who knew about Black Shadow. She suppose to kill Bianca Airesus until later plans changed to capturing Bianca instead, in addition, she wiped out a whole Chinese R&D engineering facility for her master. When she isn’t on a mission, she secretly tries to deduce The Steel Maiden’s identity behind the scenes, finding out that Bianca is indeed The Steel Maiden, and due to this revelation, her intense hate for Bianca’s late brother, she pins in on Bianca herself, wanting to see her suffer before she delivers her to Borojei, head of Black Shadow. Jallen also played a role in creating a dark and twisted future rival of Bianca Airesus called Black Steel (Terrai Hong). Theme: DIVINE - CHAINS (ft. Foux) Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: 'Ayuki Tenshi-Daraku '''Alias –'Jallen (identified as an urban legend), Geisha Assassin, Onryō '''Information Born on ??? in 22XX (age 18) *possibly still alive after Russia Event* born in Saitama, Japan (Old Japanese Republic) (Place of Living: originally raised in Thailand) Height 5.5 (167 cm) Weight 125 lbs Family – Unknown '(Had abandon biological family after accidentally injuring her father), '''The Homeless Runaway Teens '(friends, family), '''The Depressed Teen/Unnamed (best friend, brother figure; deceased/suicide), Borojei Imai (Boss of Black Shadow, swears allegiance to), Terrai Hong/Black Steel (Possibly her successor, someone who also hates Bianca) Personality – '''She is a cold and remorseless person at heart, but still respects honor. Her role as a hit man and or assassin she cares only for the job and does whatever the boss tells her for loyalty is something that she cherishes due to her days when she was among the homeless teens in Thailand. Even though she is mature, Jallen has developed a mild angry attitude while remaining passive. Jallen speaks both English and Chinese, but tends to speak more Japanese, especially when she talks to herself. Jallen has a tendency to speak her on name, especially when she is fighting and or killing those who cross her path. Regardless, her facial expression is always serious and unfazed despite her emotion towards people and or an objective, rarely she smiles, only when she is mocking and or harming her opponents. '''Appearance – '''Jallen was raised by a Japanese family during her youth, but succumb to a strong form of albinism, which makes her skin tone completely snow white, and the idea of Geisha came from her parents, for they wanted her to perform for shows dressed as a Geisha, thinking it would make her feel better. Older now and is a hitman for the Black Shadow Gang, Jallen embraced her albinism and did make a name for herself by putting red markings on her face. Her meta-human abilities causes her eyes to be pitch black as if she has no pupils at all. She wears a one piece protective leather jumpsuit that covers her whole body. She carries doubled bladed sword on her back and uses it along with her meta-human abilities when she feels like it. '''Abilities – Jallen had been training for 4 years and during this time, she has an impressive amount of combat training, with and without weapons. She has been trained to think and take action ahead of her opponent and or victim, to think like them and anticipate everything they do in order to either become victorious or prevent their escape. Her meta-human ability is “Phantom Construct”. She is able to form claw or knife like constructs around her arms and hands. She is able to move these constructs like she moves her fingers in order to hack and slash her opponents and she is able to throw said constructs at her opponents in order to impale them if she wishes. When using her doubled bladed sword, the shadowy construct is able to cover the weapon and make it appear longer, granting Jallen added distance when it comes to using a weapon. Jallen is able to use the shadowy construct to cover herself in defense, as well as shielding herself as well. The construct are as strong as long as Jallen is conscious, and she can maintain the construct without effort. This ability can save Jallen from great falls, gunfire, or being hit incredibly hard, making Jallen a high ranking assassin that is making a name for herself. Jallen also owns a hover-cycle (a motorcycle hover craft), which she uses often, as well as a helmet that covers her face completely. Both her helmet and hover-cycle are jet black, the exhaust somehow the energy expelled by the cycle is black, meaning the cycle itself was customized for her and most likely extremely expensive. Honor Code – Jallen respects her heritage in Japan regardless of being good or bad. She believes in honor and will challenge by way of Bushido (武士道, "the way (or the moral) of the warrior"), fighting her opponents in a fair fight when it comes to it, but her honor comes with limits whereas she immediately changes up on her opponent if she either wins or loses a fight. She offers these challenges only when she feels that her opponent deserves it, in addition, when she feels that her side has already won the war against those who are against them (Bianca and friends vs. Black Shadow). Weaknesses Being Human – Jallen is still human and can be harmed like anyone else, but due to her ability, one has to be quick and be able to anticipate both Jallen and her abilities. So far the only opponent who is able to keep up with her Bianca Airesus. Overlocked – Jallen’s abilities can weaken if she fights for an extremely long period of time. If her opponent is able to keep her fighting for 8+ hours, Jallen’s ability will slow down, making it possible to land some hits on Jallen. One of the reasons why Jallen usually rests at her hideout. Grudge – Jallen is based off an urban legend to some and due to this; Jallen tends to hold a grudge on Bianca and her late brother, as well as those who help Bianca on her path to stop Black Shadow. This causes Jallen’s not so showy attitude to sometimes underestimate her opponents. Using her former friends – Jallen had since left her friends who were runaways to become a ruthless assassin in hopes of showing people that she isn’t someone to be messed with. She joined Black Shadow in order to push her own agenda to be among the best and most feared, and would have been next to take over Black Shadow. But using her old friends against her will cause her to go nuts. She would kill a whole facility of people or prominent political figures, but never would she lay a hand on those she was with, this also include blood relatives, despite thinking she was used by them, she wouldn’t dare touch them, hence why Jallen keeps these thoughts and memories bottled up in her mind and she deaden her nerves with intense meditation in order to prevent the memories of these people to overtake her. Eventually it was used against her in Russia, which lead to her apparent suicide when she accidentally harmed an old friend of hers, who is part of the group known as The Faceless. Brief History of Jallen Not a lot is known about who she is, but she has been working with the Black Shadow for sometime and was among those who had not only defeated Bianca, but manage to trap and capture her. Bianca and Jallen face off for the second time, but this time on top of a building in Russia, above where the Human Trafficking Auction was taking place as Bianca's friends as well as the Russian police will soon run into total confrontation with the Black Shadow Gang itself, who are armed and ready for conflict. Jallen, this time around, is defeated due to letting her guard down after a friend of hers appeared, of whom she nearly killed, resulting in Jallen seemingly committing suicide off a building after going mad. During the aftermath, no body was found, so Jallen may have survived.